


When the world is asleep I’m awake

by AvaDay



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда жизнь можно спасти очень неожиданным способом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the world is asleep I’m awake

**Author's Note:**

> Не прямой кроссовер с сериалом "Ангел". По сути, все, что надо знать - Сэм, втайне от Дина, прошел испытание, чтобы спасти его жизнь.  
> Написано в 2008ом году.

"Абонент вне зоны доступа, абонент вне зоны доступа, абонент..." В течении трех дней ты не знаешь, где он. Исчез посреди ночи - ни записки, ни предупреждения. И лишь аккуратно застеленная постель не дают тебе думать о том, что он ушел не по собственному желанию. В этом весь Сэм. У тебя вырывается нервный смешок. На столе - его ноутбук. Словно записка: "Все хорошо, я вернусь". И ты ждешь. Не выходишь из номера ни на минуту. Перекладываешь вещи с места на место, пытаешься смотреть то, что показывают по двум местным каналам, но через полдня выдергиваешь шнур из сети. Тишина. Ожидание и неизвестность пугают. И даже больше, чем ты готов признаться себе. Но это чувство так знакомо. На часах восемь двадцать три, когда он возвращается. Аккуратно закрывает дверь за собой, садится на кровать, негнущимися пальцами пытается развязать шнурки на кедах. И не смотрит, не смотрит на тебя. Вокруг тихо, а тебя трясет. Ты открываешь рот, но понимаешь - спрашивать нечего. Пусть ты не знаешь, где именно он был, но цель его поездки была ясна. И ты прикусываешь язык - до крови, ты хочешь почувствовать вкус крови - чтобы не начать кричать. Потому что ты свыкся с мыслью, что сам выбрал себе смерть. С тем, что хоть одна вещь будет зависеть от тебя. И где-то в душе ты даже стал радоваться этому. 

\- Прыгать, зная, что можешь разбиться - не страшно. И все остальное...И действительно смешно, какой ответ иногда можно получить. - Он подносит ладони к лицу и все еще не смотрит на тебя. - Я сделал все, что мог. Я очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь простить меня. 

И ты делаешь шаг, но не знаешь, собираешься ли ударить его или обнять.

\- Боже, Дин...Мне будет не хватать тебя. 

И ты выдыхаешь. У него не получилось. Твоя смерть все еще придет к тебе голодными адскими псами. 

Ты криво улыбаешься.

\- Все в порядке, Сэмми. 

Ты опускаешь на колени перед ним, и он внезапно обнимает тебя. Ты пару раз хлопаешь его по спине и начинаешь рассказывать свою новую идею про убийство оборотней. Вы доедаете китайскую бурду из холодильника и обсуждаете преимущества Мустангов перед Камаро. И ты засыпаешь, вычеркнув сто сорок пятый день. 

А когда ты проснешься, то поймешь - что-то не так. Если ты чему-то научился, так это знать, когда ты не там, где должен быть. Первое, что ты услышишь - это треск горящего дерева. И запах...Ты так никогда и не смог забыть этот запах. 

Ты поймешь, что произойдет дальше. Часть ты помнил сам, часть тебе рассказывал отец. Вдруг сойдется то, что не сходилось раньше, и ты почувствуешь, как задыхаешься - от дыма и от желания убить Сэма. Ты поднимешься и будешь знать, что должен будешь сделать. Ты найдешь труп на полу и оттащишь его в кладовку. Позже ты сам проследишь за тем, чтобы пожарные не были слишком усердны. "Там оставался всего лишь один человек" - скажешь ты, а потом похоронишь его возле реки. Весь день ты будешь принимать соболезнования, и лишь вечером останешься наедине с детьми. На следующий день ты купишь толстую тетрадь в твердой обложке.

И на самом деле, лишь одно останется прежнем - через двадцать лет ты снова сам выберешь свою смерть.


End file.
